Generally speaking a media/ribbon hanger or a “hanger” for media or ribbon of a printer is a mechanical hanger that holds media/ribbon in place, but does not comprise any feedback capability. A user may be required to manually view the printer in order to determine the status of media/ribbon in the printer.
Therefore, a need exists for a printer to provide a feedback mechanism to a user on to the status of the media/ribbon in the printer.